A Normal Day
by Byakugan89
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kon does when he is not in Ichigos body? I have an idea.


(Kon's POV)

I hid in Ichigos bag as I listened to his father try to surprise him with a kick. I listened as Ichigo yelled at the older man, and kick him like he always does. His father goes all dramatic about his growing son and Ichigos 11 year old sister, Karin hit him with a newspaper, yelling the whole time.

Ichigo picks up the bag, not knowing that I am inside and rushes off to school, where he meets up Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Orihime. I grin as he threw his bag down for a minute as Rukia pulls him by the ear away from the small group to talked about hollows.

I silently got out of the bag, making sure no one noticed me in my lion teddy body. I hid in the shadows of the rooftop where the friends were happily talking about their summer plans until the bell rang for class. Everyone rushed inside and I made my way to the edge of the roof. I made sure to stay away from any windows as I jumped, landing almost perfectly on the ground.

I walked around Karakura town, which wasn't very busy. That was surprising, considering the size of the place. I stopped cold suddenly, when I heard some growls behind me.

I ran as fast as I could in this small body, being chased by two Jack Russell's. The dogs almost caught up to me too, snapping at my tail. I climbed up several boxes and into someone's window. The dogs retreated as they realized that they couldn't get to me.

Something else happened, then. A little girl, probably about 5 years old saw me, lying on the floor where I landed. She squealed and ran at me, picking me up and crushing me in a tight grip as she hugged me.

"Mommy! Mommy! look what I found!" She called. An older woman, in her early 30s perhaps looked down at her daughter from a brief moment while on the phone.

"That's nice sweetie." She replied, before going back to her conversation on the phone.

The girl ran to the bathroom, holding me in one arm. I laid there, pretending to be just a normal toy, with no soul. She grabbed something, but I didn't see what it was. She dragged the item into a bedroom.

The room was pink...pink walls, pink carpet, and a white bed with pink sheets. She looked over at me.

"I think I'll call you Miss Teddy! Miss Teddy wants a makeover!" The girl squealed again. She opened the box, which revealed a ton of make up.

'OH NO!' I thought to myself.

By the time she was finished with me, I had a pink frilly dress on, red lipstick, a little blush on my cheeks, and bright blue polish on my feet and hands.

As soon as she left the room I climbed to her window and jumped. I landed on my face, but I didn't care, at least I was safe. I rushed back to the school. I almost made it, when I heard two voices I recognized as Orihime and her friend Tatsuki. They were coming my way, so I dropped like the doll I was supposed to be. Orihime got to me first.

"AH! Look Tatsuki! Isn't this Lion Teddy so cute?" Orihime asked as she picked me up. "I'm gonna take it home and play with her! You wanna go to my tea party?" She asked.

"I can't, got Karate practice." Tatsuki replied. Orihime nodded, understanding.

"Well, see you later Tatsuki!" She called as she pulled me in her bag and went home.

She had three other dolls around the small table. One was a normal teddy bear, and the other was a blue and white penguin. I remained still as Orihime brought out fake cookies and a toy tea set, complete with 4 small red plates, 4 matching teacups and a black tea kettle. She pretended to poor tea in each cup and drank her fake tea while talking to us and acting like we were answering her.

After a 2 hour tea party, she finally decided to go and hang out with her friends. I left her house, and ran to Ichigos place. Where, Yuzu found me. She brought me in and left me on the counter as She cleaned up from dinner.

"Where did Ichigo go?" Yuzu asked.

"He's probably in his room." Karin replied. Their father said something about Ichigo being a teenage boy, and got smacked around by Karin again. I held back my snicker at the sight. They finally left the house and I casually walked up to Ichigos room, where he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked down at me when I came in.

"What happened to you Kon?" He asked. I sighed.

"Just a normal day." I replied.


End file.
